1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in apparatus and methods for collecting, containing, storage and transporting liquid samples for industrial and diagnostic examination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain industrial processes and products fluids may be present in various degrees of concentration and requiring sampling for analysis to insure against damage during process and to maintain standards of quality of the product.
Samples of the liquids are taken from the process underway or in storage or as the case may be of the raw materials to be subsequently used in the final product as well as the final product. The usual procedure is to procure a sample in a container and transport it to the testing laboratory, taking necessary steps to protect the quality of the sample as procured.
In a similar manner certain body fluids require examination and fluid samples must be procured and transported to the appropriate laboratory and examination. The procedure as applied to human beings and animals presents additional special problems.
The apparatus and method of the present disclosure is especially useful in the case of veterinary medicine.